Walk-behind power machines such as wide-area lawn mowers have been in use for years. These mowers generally include a frame having an engine that power drives the wheels as well as a cutting deck. Rearwardly extending handlebars are typically provided to permit operator control of the mower. By selectively manipulating controls on the handle bars, the operator can control the direction and speed of the mower. These walk-behind mowers provide potential advantages over conventional riding mowers including, for example, simpler operation, lower operating cost, higher maneuverability, and smaller size.
While effective, operation of walk-behind mowers may, in certain circumstances, result in premature operator fatigue due to the need to continually walk behind the mower at what is often considered a brisk pace. In the commercial landscape and lawn care business, it is not uncommon to operate these mowers in excess of eight hours per day.
To alleviate operator fatigue, sulkies may be used. An example sulkies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,251 (to Velke). Sulkies are typically configured as a trailered apparatus which connects to a frame of the lawn mower. The operator may then ride on a platform of the sulky, thereby eliminating the need to constantly walk during operation.
One problem with sulkies is that operation of sulkies results in excessive mud and debris collection between the fender and the tire. This debris may eventually interfere with tire's rotation (e.g., locking of the tire), which may result in turf damage, problem with control and even accidents injuring the rider.
For sulkies in the prior art to correct this problem the wheel and tire must be removed and the fender and the tire must be cleaned. To remove the wheel is very time consuming and it takes tools. Thus a rider of the sulky must stop his mowing and get tool and remove and clean the wheel and tire out in the field. The objective of this invention is to eliminate the problem of removing the wheel and shorten the time to clean the tire and fender substantiality.
The inventor is able to obtain this goal by placing a hinged door on the top of the fender and a latching system to keep the door closed. The door can be easily unlatched and open and the area between the tire and the fender can be easily cleaned. The door takes up a large portion of the top of the fender to give the rider plenty of room to completely clean the tire.